


Kissed

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Kissing is good and Doyle is brave.





	Kissed

_You should be kissed and often_  
And by someone who knows how...  
\--Rhett Butler, Gone With the Wind

 

The first time Doyle kissed Bodie they were in the corridor outside Doyle's flat. Both were a bit drunk, but not so drunk that Doyle didn't realise what he was doing. Bodie had taken the key from his fumbling fingers and conveniently leaned passed him. His mouth was level with Doyle's as he jammed the key home. Doyle took the opportunity to jam his mouth against Bodie's. Once the kiss ended, Bodie merely raised an eyebrow and guided Doyle into the flat. He bid Doyle a hearty good evening, ruffled his hair, and left without mentioning the kiss. Doyle was happy that Bodie hadn't punched him. He wasn't happy that Bodie hadn't kissed him back.

The second time Doyle kissed Bodie they were in the corridor outside Cowley's office. It was 2:00 am and Bodie had just been rescued from a precarious obbo. He was black and blue, dirty and hungry, but he was alive. Doyle was so happy to have his partner back relatively unscathed that he let his enthusiasm get the better of him and he planted a big one on Bodie's lips. Bodie raised an eyebrow and pushed Doyle back against the wall. He'd leaned in close and started to speak but Cowley's door had burst open and they were both ordered inside. Doyle was again happy that Bodie hadn't planted his fist in his face, but he wasn't happy that Cowley had interrupted what could have been an interesting moment in Doyle's life.

The third time Doyle kissed Bodie they were in the corridor outside Bodie's flat. This time Doyle was going for it. He backed Bodie against the wall, moving in close to press their bodies together. Doyle put a hand on either side of Bodie's face and dove in. Bodie's hands fluttered in the air for a moment before they grabbed handfuls of Doyle's curls and he returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Doyle was very happy that Bodie joined in. Doyle wasn't happy when one of the neighbours returned from the shops and caught them inspecting each other's tonsils. Great agents that they were, neither one of them had heard the lift clank to a halt a mere twenty feet away. When the passenger disembarked and said loudly, "I say!" they broke apart like errant schoolboys, giggled as Bodie unlocked the door and fell inside amidst a hail of laughter.

The first time Bodie kissed Doyle was on Bodie's living room floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for a fic challenge at the LJ comm, Tea and Swiss Roll found here: [teaandswissroll](http://teaandswissroll.livejournal.com/profile), to the prompts "key" and "kiss".


End file.
